


Office Acquaintances

by ajisaiareku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Escort, F/M, M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaiareku/pseuds/ajisaiareku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew that anything Kirstein thought of as a good idea was in fact potentially a terrible idea that should not be followed. Staring into the eyes of what Jean had whispered was his gift for the night was not what he expected of the office party at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I am publishing as a gift to a friend who asked for escort Levi in an awkward situation caused by someone else. Bare with me as the plot picks up D: Always appreciate any suggestions for improvement.

He always knew that anything Kirstein thought of as a good idea was in fact potentially a terrible idea that should not be followed. Staring into the eyes of what Jean had whispered was his gift for the night was not what he expected of the office party at all.

He always knew that anything Kirstein thought of as a good idea was in fact potentially a terrible idea that should not be followed. He had told Armin that he didn't like Jean's idea of an office party but Armin had to babble off about work place relations and showing a charismatic office demeanor. He didn't care about what people thought of him in the office and he didn't particularly care if people knew he didn't like Jean but he had allowed himself to be dragged none the less to what he had hoped wasn't a stuffy office party. This is is how he found himself on a Saturday night in a pair of slacks and a green button up shirt which Armin insisted brought out his eyes at Jeans apartment looking around at his co-workers. He sighed into his glass as he tried to melt into the wall behind him so no one would try to interact with him at all. He now wished that Wednesday morning he had stayed home after his wonderful talk with his father. 

The dependable work life behind mahogany desks all lined up one after another in a spacious office space was the opportunity any recent college graduate would have loved. Too often did people find themselves with no work after graduating college but with student loan bills piling up too quickly. He had heard the same sermon from his father on multiple occasions and that morning it was no different. Eren could still remember his fathers voice over the phone telling him that art was an impractical degree to go into so he should be grateful that someone was able to help him get work in a office in the mean time. He always hated talking to his father since it was never what he wanted to do but what was practical to the other man. He gritted his teeth as he rearranged once again the pens in the holder that sat to one corner of the large desk. He seemed to be in a bad mood more lately since starting this job.

He certainly was grateful to Armin for having dragged him to the interview with him last week but one glance to the left and he frowned at one of the other occupants of his particular floor. Apparently Armin's good heart meant he had told more of their friends who were interested in work so now everyday if he glanced over to the left there would be Jean Kirstein's horse-face leaning back in the plush black office chairs. He gritted his teeth again when Jean looked over to him with a smirk before getting up from his chair and walking away in the direction of the break room.

“Remember not to fight here Eren” he heard the soft spoken warning behind which caused him to look away from now the empty chair and into the blue eyes of Armin.

“Did you really have to tell him too Armin?” you ask trying to keep your voice in check and not draw any eyes towards them like he did their first day of work.

“Eren, please” the soft sigh of Armin's growing annoyance was something he was becoming accustomed to hearing when they spoke of Jean. “I really would just like to have a calm work day without worrying about you two destroying the office” Armin chastised as he pulled on his pale blue sweater slightly.

“If we did you wouldn't hear in your department Armin” he huffed out in a poor attempt of a joke to placate Armin which only resulted in Armin narrowing his eyes at his old friend.

“Eren that is not---” began Armin with his fists now bundled in the bottom of the sweater to have his thoughts interrupted by the other party involved in their conversation.

“No worries Armin, I know how to behave myself so you won't hear office gossip upstairs about us” Jean said with a smug smile as he walked passed the petite blonde and perched himself on the corner of Eren's desk. “In fact to show no hard feelings I am throwing a party to celebrate us getting jobs and inviting some office people” he smiled as his eyes averted to a brunette walking by who smiled at him. 

“You don't give a shit about me horse-face, you just want to get in people's pants since Mikasa still doesn't like you” came the smug reply which earned him a groan from Armin and growl from Jean who leaned over to look him in the eyes more.

“Listen you piece of shit” Jean ground out through clenched teeth as his eyes darted around to make sure no one can hear. “I am trying here so you can at least fucking pretend to give a fuck and not be an ass” he finished as he sat up and smiled at Armin who was staring at him with slightly wide eyes. “Party is Saturday at 7pm at my new apartment, I shall email the guests the address” he finishes as he waves to another woman walking by before sliding off the desk and walking over to her. 

“This is unbelie-----” Eren had turned to complain to Armin but the look the other was giving him silenced him from completing his sentence.

“He's right Eren, you could at least pretend and at like an adult” he scolded Eren who's eyebrows drew together in anger. “Find something nice for Saturday and I will meet you at Jean's” he instructs Eren with no room for arguing and turned as we walked away towards the elevators. 

Armin was his best friend but he was determined not to go horse-face's party no matter how angry Armin would be with him afterward. It wouldn't be the first time Armin would be upset at him for doing something incredibly stupid or disappointing. What he wasn't accustomed to was Armin deploying tactics that he knew would be more than effective against him. Friday night he had arrived home from work and was beginning to unwind as he sat on the couch of his sparsely furnished apartment. He had undone his tie and was flicking through channels as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled his phone to his ear while still going through the channels.

“Hello?” he responds as he finds a documentary that mildly catches his attention.

“Eren” was the simple female response on the other line that had him sit straight.

“Hey Mikasa” he greeted as he pulled off his tie and set it on the coffee table. “How have you been?” he asked as he toed off his shoes. 

“If you don't go tomorrow to Jean's party I will go out on a date will him” the reply was short and so unexpected he was stunned into silence. “Are we clear Eren?” Mikasa had followed up in her monotone after Eren's silence. 

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!” Eren bolted up from the couch yelling into the phone not caring that his voice more than likely resonated on Mikasa's end.

“Irrelevant Eren, grow up and if I hear you didn't go on Sunday I am calling Jean” she responded to Eren's outburst. 

As he took a drink of his champagne glass he frowned into it just thinking about Jean gloating about going on a date with Mikasa and how he was here against the wall avoiding everyone. If had been tempted at one moment to hit Jean over the head with one of the bottles a waiter had on their tray when he had made a joke about Eren having come alone. He groaned his teeth as we went to take another sip and he had no more in his glass.

He maneuvered towards the makeshift bar and saw Jean talking to someone he didn't recognize from the office, in fact two people he had not seen before. One was on the short side with a buzz cut at the bottom of their head and heading up into a military style cut of ebony hair. The person was definitely shorter and petite as he stood next to a broad shouldered blonde man. They seem to talking of something serious and he tried walking pass them but Jean caught sight of him and waved him over.

“Ah here is one of the men of the hour himself” Jean announced to the others who turned towards Eren and made him frown.

Eren was glad to note the petite man had a similar scowl on his face for a moment before dark thin eyebrows relaxed and grey eyes watched him. His companion with thick eyebrows gave him a soft smile that did not ease Eren's temper. For a moment he considered walking away but Jean advanced on him tugging his arm towards the two. He was pushed to face them and noticed once again the momentary scowl that seemed to pass by on the petites mans face. 

“This is Eren and meet Erwin along with Levi” Eren didn't see the nod of Jean's head behind him signaling to another part of the house but he felt Jean lean into towards him. “Congratulations Eren, Levi's all yours for the night. Take good care of him, I paid well” he whispered to Eren who stiffened at the words.

He looked over at Jean who was grinning and beginning to walk away. He looked back to the other two and saw that the larger blonde was beginning to walk away with Jean which meant the petite man had to Levi. He gripped the glass tightly and wondered how had it not broken in his hand from the force. He gritted his teeth as he gripped the bridge of his nose and looked up at the other.

“Pardon that jackass and whatever he told you” he gritted out as he looked around. “But---”Eren was cut off as a low baritone replied to him.

“That you were a stressed out virgin and needed to get laid” the man responded to Eren with a straight face that left him staring for a moment before anger got the better of him.

“FUCK HIM AND HIS STUPID SHIT--”he began to shout drawing attention before the other clapped a hand on his mouth and dragged him away into the hallway leading towards the bedrooms.

“Shut up you moron, are you this obnoxious at work” the other responded as he pushed him into a room and closed the door. 

“What kind of whore calls someone a moron?” he asked in shock as he looked at the other scowl at him.

“I'm an escort you idiot, one you could never afford on your piss poor salary so be grateful to your friend” the man responded with agitated Eren more.

“God damn it I should have stayed home, this is ridiculous” he pants as he pulls at his hair and thinks about throwing the glass against the door.

“Listen we can either fuck or not, I was paid already regardless. Make up your damn mind” the man grinds out as he begins to unbutton the peacoat he has on.

“You want to wait for a damn response before you start getting naked” as he stares at the audacity of the man.

“That's not a no I don't want to fuck” he responds with a smirk as he places the coat over chair near a desk.

As he watched the man begin to unbutton his shirt Eren buried his head in his hands and groaned at the situation. He would never live it down that Jean had hired this escort and one with a mouth at that. How the hell had a simple office party turned into him in a room with a escort? God damn Jean Kirstein was going to pay for this so much.


End file.
